Computing devices, like computers such as servers, include many different types of hardware components that generate heat, including processors, memory, hard disk drives, and so on. To ensure the proper functioning of these components, they have to be cooled, which is typically achieved at least in part by employing fans that exhaust hot air from the case or enclosure of a computing device. Some hardware components have their own dedicated fans. A computing device may also include system-level or subsystem/zone-level fans. The former type of fan is used to exhaust hot air from the computing device as a whole, whereas the latter type is used to exhaust hot air from a corresponding subsystem or zone of the computing device.